1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of twirling toy devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various twirling or spinning toy devices which are used in conjunction with a stick have been patented heretofore. See, for example, the Ylitalo U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,518. Additionally, the applicant is the inventor of U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,601 relating to a spinning toy. Neither of the above patents suggest or disclose applicant's device.